


a present under the tree

by astrolabes (orphan_account)



Series: the truth of the space lying in between us [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, M/M, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astrolabes
Summary: Shuuichi and Kaito try to set up the Christmas tree before Kokichi gets home.





	a present under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's october but i don't celebrate christmas so it's just an excuse to write fluff really
> 
> so here's part 2 of 2 of some saioumota !! happy reading !!!

"Just a little more… Momota-kun, push me up just a little more!"  
  
Kaito grunts a little, stretching a little on his toes. "Hey, aren't you a little too short for this?"  
  
"No, I can do this. Just a little more, and—uuuuuwaaaaagh!"  
  
"Shuuichi, we're gonna fall—aAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Shuuichi flew off of Kaito's shoulders, digging his feet into his coat cape so he ended up falling with him. His head hit the back of a random chair with a thud and he let out a startled gasp before collapsing onto the floor. The star for the Christmas tree scatters across the carpet, forgotten.  
  
Kaito didn't get lucky enough to have the buffer of a chair, hitting the floor headfirst. He rolled over, clutching his head and looking at his boyfriend, who was mirroring the same motion.

A little hum rang through the apartment before a teasing voice called out.

  
"Heeeeh, I never thought my Christmas present would be a couple of fools under a tree."

Kaito wondered if he heard anybody come in, but he drew a blank and assumed Kokichi let them in. However, it was just him this time, no Angie in sight.  
  
Kokichi materialized in front of both Kaito's and Shuuichi's faces, coming so close you could see every nonexistent pore on their flawless skin.  
  
Shuuichi, still in pain, turned his head over to meet the floor, so that left Kaito to deal with them and their mischievous, knowing smirk.  
  
They inched closer and closer to Kaito, refusing to back away. Kaito was slowly getting more and more nervous, but he was also slightly annoyed.  
  
"This isn't a romantic time to do this at all, dammit! You can't read the fucking mood?!"  
  
"Ehh, so Momota-chan doesn't want me to kiss all his ouchies away? What a shame, guess I'll give them all to my dear Saihara-chan instead—"  
  
"No, goddamnit, that isn't what I fucking meant! There's no mistletoe! We can't kiss on Christmas without mistletoe!"  
  
"Momota-kun…" Shuuichi said, pulling himself up. He still looked incredibly dazed, but there was a fond smile on his face. "I didn't take you for this much of a romantic."  
  
Kokichi grins, putting a finger to their lips. "I think it's cute, myself! The great manly Momota-chan is really just the protagonist of a shoujo manga!"  
  
Kaito sat up rapidly. "W-who's _cute?!_ I'm handsome, dammit! Cute is for… soft things. Like, things ya just wanna hug the shit out of forever and protect them! That's what cute is!"  
  
Shuuichi laughs softly. "Well, you do try to protect us even when we don't need protection. And you are pretty clingy in bed—"  
  
"Sh-shush!" You could practically feel Kaito's blush from here.  
  
"Aww, Momota-chan finds us cute! What a good boyfriend we have, Saihara-chan! I know, I'll give you a reward!"  
  
Shuuichi, ever attuned to Kokichi's bullshit, narrows his eyes at them. "What reward?"  
  
"Hm… I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Ouma," Kaito groans, already tired of this game. He looks directly up in the direction of Kokichi's face. "We're gonna find out anyway, so you might as well save us the trouble— _oh my Angie's God."_    
  
Shuuichi quickly stood up and ran to Kaito's side with shaky hands. "What's wrong, Momota-kun?!"  
  
Kaito's as white as a sheet. "They—They," he rasps out, and Shuuichi knows he's not gonna get an answer out of him, so he looks in the direction Kaito is looking at, and he sees it.  
  
The mistletoe hangs on a tree, coyly dangling where they tried and failed to place the star. The little bell looped around it jingles as if to tease them.  
  
Shuuichi lets out a strangled gasp. "How the?!"  
  
Kaito finally finds his words. " _You little shit._ How did you even manage to get it up there?"  
  
Kokichi sways back and forth. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you! And this is meant to be a reward! Momota-chan just wanted mistletoe, and I want to kiss and be kissed by my two boyfriends for Christmas! It all works out, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ouma-kun," Shuuichi says wearily, and closely steps over to him, placing peppermint-flavored kisses on their cheek before stepping back.  
  
Kaito shyly does the same with Kokichi's other cheek, before blushing and turning away. "A-are you satisfied now?"  
  
Kokichi smiles, looping each arm around one of theirs. "Very happy! You passed the test!"  
  
"What the hell kinda test is that?!"  
  
"Momota-kun, Ouma-kun, please get along!"  
  
"A test a brute like you wouldn't get, Momota-chan! After all, you don't kiss me even when we go to bed!"

Kaito makes a grabbing motion with his hands, arms stretched out.

"Grr, you little affection monster! I'm Momota Kaito, and I'm the best boyfriend around! I won't let you say these things! Be prepared for the kiss of a lifetime!"

"Ooh, scary! Bet you can't catch me!"

Kokichi did what they did best, dashing off into the next room. Kaito sighs.

"Shuuichi! You're helping me! We won't stop until we've won the kissing race!"

Shuuichi smiles, using the selfie stick Kokichi left on the table to pick up the mistletoe in one hand and stepped closer to Kaito.

"Well, you can't win if I kiss you first."

Kaito colors, becoming pliant. "Wh-"

Kokichi runs back in from the living room and kisses Kaito on the hand when Shuuichi grabbed Kaito's chin to gain access to his mouth.

Kaito had little idea what to do besides squawk, stunned. "You guys," he grumbles, "colluding and all that shit. I swear you're both out to get me."

"Out to get your heart, Momota-chan?"

"Shut it, you. C'mere, you two. I need to at least return the favor, don't I?"

 


End file.
